


her first snow

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Snow, Winter, Winter Date, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020: Day 3: Winter datePeridot sees snow for the first time.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613299
Kudos: 8





	her first snow

“What’s… this?” Peridot asked as she had looked outside of the Beach House, to be greeted with large white things falling from the sky. It had covered the ground, making it sparkle as it was untouched. Peridot had never seen anything like this before, but she guessed it was some weird Earth thing, like how it had suddenly become colder and colder over the past few weeks.

Amethyst who was standing beside her, just smiled at the question.

“Damn P-dot, I keep forgetting you haven’t been here for thousands of years. That’s just snow.”

“Snow?”

“Yeah, it’s like, frozen rain. Steven told me that when it gets too cold, the clouds turn the water into snow. So, it’s just cold rain. It’s really fun to play in.”

Now Peridot felt even more confused. Not the info about snow, that actually made perfect sense.

“Play?”

Amethyst nodded.

“Yeah, it’s like the best part of winter. You can go out and have snowball fights, make snowmen, snow angels, and all that cool stuff. Snow also makes dates so comfy, like, getting a hot cocoa and drinking it when you walk in the cold. And, you can go ice skating if a lake’s frozen over. There’s so much cool stuff.”

“That… actually sounds really nice. Can you take me on one of those?”

“A date?”

“Yes.”

  
  
  


And so, not even an hour later, Peridot was trying her best not to slip on the icy boardwalk, holding Amethyst’s hand as they both sipped a cup of hot cocoa. The air felt really cool against Peridot’s skin, but she didn’t freeze like a human would. It felt nice, and it  _ did _ make the cocoa taste ten times better than normal.

But the best part was being there with Amethyst.

  
“Do you wanna build a snowman after this? Or have a snowball fight? I could get the others and then we could be in teams.”

“Building a snowman sounds fun.”


End file.
